


Team Arrow meets toddler Felicity.

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Time Travel, Toddler Felicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: It was suppose to be a calm normal day off for Team Arrow but then Barry 'Goddammit' Allen appear in foundry but what shocked all was the cute with perfectly curly soft golden hair, girl on his arms, who looked too familiar to Oliver.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please let me know if you like it and if you want 2-3 chapters. I hope you enjoy toddler cute Felicity  
PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS

They just wanted a normal and relaxing day.

After defeating a crazy madman with super straight, a day off was more than well-deserved it, even when they decided to spend it on the foundry sparring, well not everyone caused Felicity decided to work instead to spend the day with Oliver, Diggle Roy and Sara, but he also felt that there was another reason for her let pass a chance to hang out, after they come back from Lian yu, Oliver noticed that she start to put a distance between, not that he can blame her.

Cause he got scare when she gave him the choice to confirm or denied his confession, but he did not do either of them, he couldn't deny what he really meant to from the deepest corner of his heart, but that didn't matter because since then there's has been that intense tension between but also that distance that she started to pull between, so here he was sparring with his friends in their day off when out of nowhere they saw red lighting stopping in front of them and papers started to fly.

"Oh man, you're in big trouble with Barbie for the mess you just made" Roy muttered shivering at the thought of Felicity loud voice, girl was tiny but scary as hell when she wanted to.

"What the hell? , Barry..." Whatever Oliver was about to grunt out at the speeder die when he noticed what or better who was on Barry arms.

[Toddler Felicity](https://www.google.com/search?q=Bunny+beanie&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjdga3XlevkAhVMR6wKHep6Dr8Q2-cCegQIABAC&oq=Bunny+beanie&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3..41j0i19l3j0i30i19.5852.7154..7164...0.0..1.747.2000.3-2j0j1j1......0....1.tvFLdG2DYss&ei=dvGKXd3uEcyOsQXq9bn4Cw&bih=560&biw=360&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=isvn#imgrc=GcOmTA1JLpidXM&imgdii=aErE9BYpmZ8iCM)

They keep staring at the little human on Barry's arms, who had her little arms in tight grip around his neck and her head that was adorned with silk curly golden blonde hair, with an adorable bear handmade beanie over it and cute little handmade gloves too that let half of the fingers bare, the little girl clothing was one of the most adorable things he has ever seen from the gray coat to her panda winter boots, she was truly one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.  
  
But that went away fast when he remembered where he was standing, but more importantly where the cute toddler was in, she didn't belong here, Oliver sent a death glare at Barry, who took a step back right away.  
  
  
  
"What's she doing here, Barry??" Oliver groaned out in what Felicity used to call Arrow grumpy voice, but he regretted it right away because he didn't want to scare that cute little girl on his friend arms.  
  
  
"Oliver, I think you should calm down ..." Diggle started to warn his friend to chill out but was cut when the sweetest innocent giggle full the entire foundry and making Oliver and everyone else just melt at the pure sound.

They saw how the little girl keep giggling, but finally take her head away from Barry's neck and starting to look around the foundry, until big blue-green with a delicate touch of honey color eyes landed on his deep blue, there were beautiful unique but oddly familiar that take the air out of his lungs, in his entire life he had only meet or see once this kind of stunning unique eyes.  
  
But his thoughts and confusion were cut when the cute toddler started to copy his growling, but while his were scary and cold, hers was so goddamn adorable and sweet hilarious that make the fourth Vigilantes break an amusing smile at the little cute human.  
  
"Why are you growling sir??" Her sweet soft innocent voice asked between giggles.

"Yeah why are you growling, Ollie?" Sara tease when she saw that her friend was intimidated by the cute little girl, but before Oliver could answer the toddler do an adorable cringe in dislike.

"I'm so sorry sir" she sounded so sweet apologized and slightly insult in his behalf that only confused him more.

"I... Why?" he asked frowning at her.

"I don't know who your mommy is but... ah she gave such a horrible name, sir" she shook her head in truly sorry for him, make the curly golf locks bounce.

It took like five seconds before Roy barked out a huge laugh, throwing his head back and then Diggle and Sara followed suit for the little girl honestly towards the big scary Starling city Vigilante, who only keep staring at the tiny blonde with that little genuine smile (that special smile that they knew was only reserved it for his favorite blonde, Felicity).

"Oh god, I love her" Roy say still laughing but stopped right away when Oliver sent him and the others as well a death glare, but they saw how his entire face softened when he looked at the little sassy blonde.  
  
" So you don't like my nickname huh?" Oliver asked with amusing smirk that widened when the toddler shake her head. "Well then what about you call me 'Oliver' huh? Is that better?."  
  
With amusement, they waited until the adorable girl really think about it with a cute frown.   
  
"Yeap... I like Oliver more... cause your nickname sounds like... Ugh how mommy calls our neighbor... Oh! RIGHT, A JERK!!" The toddler said it with victory fist up for remember the bad words that apparently her mother used it a lot.  
  
Now even him started to laugh just like his friends, cause she wasn't exactly wrong, 'Ollie' was the biggest jerk ever.

"Ah OK sweetie, why don't go sit over there, while I have a chit-chat with my friends huh?" Barry finally putting the toddler on the floor, melting everyone hearts when they saw how tiny she was, but Oliver also felt a strong pull of protectiveness towards the small blonde who was now watching with wide and bright excitement eyes at Felicity’s station.

"Wow" the toddler said with such innocent and sweet wonder while she walked shyly to the chair in front of the desk that it was huge compared to her small body, they all smiled when she tried to sit on the chair that also was huge obstacle for her.

"Need some help, munchkin?" Sara ask in amusement watching how adorably stubborn the toddler was, trying get up on the chair by herself, she puff in irritation at Sara question and decide to ignore her to keep trying.

"Go away, I can do it on my own" she said when Oliver started to make his way to her.

"Oh I'm sure you do, but I little help is always welcome... so please would you let me help you, my lady?" he threw her a charming smile, that make her blush and turn away from it, but nodding in acceptance.

He bent on her level and put his hands so gently on her hips because he did not want to cause any harm and sit her down on the chair, she turned right away to the computers right away, ignoring all the people in the room.

"OK Barry, can you please tell me what a little girl is doing with you?? Or better question why did you bring her here?" Oliver asked once that he walked back to the circle on the training mats, all amusing gone on his voice.

"Well... Ah well she was in danger back home, because Reverse Flash wanted a computer that apparently that sweet little girl build up... And don't ask me why, cause I don't have any idea either, anyway the point is that I had to grab her and take her from there fast cause out of nowhere, he was there too and looking for her" Barry said with a tired sign.

"That's awful, but still Barry this is not a place she should be in, why don't take with her parents or any familiar?." Diggle asked, but the speeder only looked around nervously and clearly avoiding.

"Barry, why don't take her with family?" Oliver groaned out at him until his friend finally looked at him.

"I...yeah I can't do that, at least not for the next couple of days" Barry wince apologized.

"And Why not?" Sara frowning.

"Cause she is... Well how I said it... Ah she's not from this time" Barry finally admit it.

"Holy shit, did bring someone from the future... That awesome..." Oliver glare at Roy "And pretty reckless"

"Ah not she's not from the future, she's from the past actually"

"OK and why did you bring her here Barry?" Oliver asked once again.

"Cause I needed her to fix the computer that she built, but apparently that is bigger thab the toddler version of her can do, so I need her adult version to do it" Barry said glancing to the toddler but turn to look at them when he receives silence, Oliver, Diggle Roy and Sara were staring at him.

"Her... her adult version?" Diggle asked unsure not wanting to believe what they all were thinking.

"Ah...."

"Barry WHO. IS. SHE?" Oliver finally snapped wanting to hear the confirmation about the adorable little girl identity, but in his heart already cause that innocent sweet human was exactly like the remarkable brave woman he loves the most.

"That is Toddler, Felicity" Barry finally let it out with a little smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets sees Toddler Felicity.  
Team Arrow watch for the first time what abounding issues are like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and crazy the response to this story THANK YOU SO MUCH, this one is a little bit more emotional, but next hopefully will be lighter, I just did what I always wanted that the writers of Arrow stupidity never did, make Oliver and the others see Felicity very painful abounding issues, so here is some version of that. ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS.

For some time nobody could form words, they all just keep staring at the little girl, _Felicity _sit on the chair that belonged to her adult version apparently, but with the same bright light that seemed to always be following her, the same light that kept him away from the darkness, because they were the same person.

That adorable, charming, hilarious sweet little human was going to become in most selfless, remarkable, strong, brave and stunning woman he had ever meet, _Wow _was all he could think about, _Now the dislike for my nickname 'Ollie' make much more sense. _he let a small smile out remembering when Felicity shameless admitted to hate said nickname.

"How... how old is she??... Does she know where you bring her, Barry??" Oliver asked but never taking his eyes of little Felicity 

"Ah... Seven and a half years I think and no she doesn't know... I only tell her to hold tight and buried her head on my neck"

"She is so small" Oliver whispered in pure wonder at the toddler that make him want to lock her in room and keep guard in that door not letting all the evil or anything trying to hurt her get near her, just like present Felicity actually.

"Yeah she is and very sassy for a Little girl... She punched me with her unicorn when I appeared on her bedroom" Barry chuckle at the remembering the absolute surprise by the girl straight.

"So she doesn't know that you time travel... Ah what about her parents?? Don't you think they're going to freak out when they notice their little adorable Felicity is not home?" Sara asked at Barry, who frown like he had not thought about it until now,

"Felicity can you come over here, for a second sweetie" Barry asked in a gentle voice at the toddler, she jumped from the chair right away and run towards them making those silk curly gold locks bounce.

"A what is up?" Little Felicity smiled up shyly at them, rocking on her feet in a cute way.

"Can you please tell us, where your Mommy is right now princess?" Barry asked carefully not trying to scare her or make her uncomfortable.

"My Mommy Donna is at work on the casino, I was supposed to go with her, but I may or may not have played poker with some mobsters... I let them poor, cause I know how count cards and all that stuff, My mommy got so mad at me, I swear that I'm not a bad girl or a cheater, no, no I just wanted the money for my dream to go to a space camp, but that didn't matter cause my mommy take it all and I locked on my room for the last to days, only I went out for food and... " Little Felicity was getting red for her incredible fast babbling by now, apparently she learned how to mastered through the years, knowing that like his Felicity of the present she needed some to stop it before she embarrassed herself, so Oliver kneel and put his huge hand in the tiny shoulder, like he always did with adult version Felicity.

"Hey is okay, can you please take a deep breath for me?" He asked at little Felicity gently and soft voice, she nodded her head and did what was asked, after some deep breaths she calm down. "Good job, now in how long do you think that your Mommy will start looking for you?"

"Ah probably tomorrow morning or afternoon, cause sometimes she does double shift" Little Felicity answer, but Oliver felt a little of anger at the thought of how long seemed to spend alone, but it got cut when Sara asked the next question that make her angelic and delicate face crunch in pure sadness and pain.

"And where is your Daddy? Pumpkin" the moment Sara end the question, their hearts were already breaking when Little Felicity beautiful blue-green with honey color eyes drown in sad tears and more when a painful sobs shock her entire little body, but before they could react the toddler run towards under a table, hugging her legs to her chest protectively and buried her face between crying her heart out.

"Damn it, Sara what did you do?" Oliver growled at her angrily.

"I... I don't know" She kept staring at the toddler crying under table with guilt all over her face.

While Oliver was feeling a damn painful stab in the heart every time Little Felicity let out a sadness and hurting whimpers, he had to make something. he walked slowly towards the table and lowering on his knees, the little girl body was shaking so bad by now

"Hey... Is all going to be okay, Licity" Oliver decided that it was going to be much easier to call toddler Felicity 'Licity' only to not get confused. "Please tell what's wrong, please talk to me"

For some time the little girl just keep crying and whimpering in such painful way, each one of them breaking Oliver's and the other people in the rooms hearts, when out of nowhere the memory finally hit him.

_"... You also have noticed that I don't talk a lot about my Family... my mother... ah is my mother, and well my father I don't... cause he abandoned us, but what I do remember is how much hurt when he left..."_

He remember the way Felicity eyes were full of old pain tears for that man leaving that moment and the fear his mother had put on her when she threatened her about telling him the truth about Thea paternity that was going to make her lose him, but that day saw the reason why she never talked about that bastard and right now, seeing her past self sadness and painful sobs shocking her entire little body after Sara ask about the coward, he couldn't blame her for that decision.

"Oliver?" Diggle concerned call out his name, making turn around and look at the other people on the room.

John keep staring at the toddler with sadness, concern and anger against anything that had caused such innocent pure kid, like Felicity suffer the way she was right now, like everyone else, he noticed that Dig was still waiting for an answer, but before he could answer to explain why 'Licity' was breaking down, the foundry door opened and the then oh so familiar sounds of heels on the stairs making them known who exactly was making her way down, have everyone snapped their heads towards present Felicity with wide eyes. 

"Well guess what guys?? I got my job done one hour before, and I thought about taking you all for an actual decent meal and probably movie night at my apartment... And why are you guys staring at me like that?? Or better question why's a toddler under my desk and why is she is crying??... "Felicity eye went wide as well in the middle of her ramble when she finally noticed the little girl under her desk and Oliver kneeling probably trying to calm the child down, _Aww that is definitely a cute sight... What the hell Smoak, nope not going there, ugh focus girl._

Everyone keep looking at each other, not knowing how to explain or form any actual words, cause HELLO there were actually in a room with a Toddler Felicity and an Adult Felicity.   
  
"Look Felicity, I can explain it, but I warn you are going to be crazy and you probably would want to hurt me and...." Barry start trying to explain what was happening to the Present Felicity when she cut him again.  
  
"That is crazy, why would I want to hurt you... you're like pudding, everyone loves pudding" Felicity frowned at the speeder totally confusing.  
  
But they also heard the deep jealous growling from Oliver when she use 'Pudding' and 'Love' to describe Barry making them smirk knowing at him, but they stop when he throws them that famous murder glare.  
  
"Yeah well not everyone and you will probably neither when I gone explaining who's the little girl and..." Barry once again started but once again was interrupted by Felicity who now was getting a better look at the toddler version of herself.  
  
" Hey, I used to have a beanie just like that one... and a panda boots like that one too, and that coat, the gloves too and OMG a face just like that one too..." Felicity frozen with wide and incredulous eyes at the toddler connecting the knots but not understanding them.  
  
" Yeah fast version.... I went back in time cause apparently Reverse Flash wanted something from you, well baby you actually, anyway and I had to get there before him cause I didn't know if he was going to hurt you or something, but went I get there I realized that what he was looking for was the first computer that you built, who apparently needs some fixing but little you well we actually decided to call her 'Licity' to not get us all confused, anyway she told me that she didn't know how to fix it, so I grab the computer and her cause right At that moment reverse flash appear, so I decided to bring here at this time so maybe you can fix the problem... " Barry nervous ramble was stopped by Oliver making him stop.

" Barry!!" message was clear _shut the hell up._

After that was only silence mixed with heartbroken whimpering from the little girl that did not seem to notice what was happening or her adult version totally in shock frozen staring at her speechless, when Oliver saw that familiar confused but frustrating frowning, started to make his way to her, it was obvious that the toddler wasn't putting him any attention.

"Felicity... " He said her name in that special soft tone that is used to calm her down, but at this moment she was everything but calm, so she cut him.

"Why is she, or better me or her.... Ugh goddammit why is she crying and under my desk?" Felicity asked with frustration clear on her tone.

"We ask her when was her... your mother... Ugh in how long her mother would start to notice her absence..." Roy said.

"Yeah and then... I swear it wasn't my attention to upset her, I just asked about her..." Sara said with guilty.

"My father" Felicity whispered, but they still heard the pain. "How old is she? And what was she doing when you appeared in her time? ".

"I think seven and a half... She was in her room locked cause apparently she was making a statement cause her mother could not send her to..." Barry said.

"Space camp..." Felicity ended up with a whiper, but they could see that she was holding something back.

"What's it, Felicity??" Diggle asked this time.

"I... When I did that, locked myself on my room as statement... was only 2 months after my... he left us behind and never looked back, that is why she's crying right now, those first months were literally hell" Felicity said it softly, everyone felt a hard grip around their throats.

"I tried to sooth her, that everything was going to be okay, but she is not leasing to me.." Oliver touch her elbow and keep his voice soft.

"Then there is the problem... don't tried to lie her or better said, me... I never liked that" she smiled sadly at him. 

Felicity started to make her way to her toddler self, but she did not just kneel like him, nope she got under the table as well and copy the position of the toddler, it was possible thanks to her tech store uniform with tight kaki pants and blue shirt, along the way she let her own silk golden long hair down as her younger self, God now facing each other it wasn't dude left that they were the same person.

"Hi, I'm... Megan" Felicity said softly to not scare her toddler version, who stopped crying and looked up with curiosity at the new person in front of her, not having a clue that was the woman one day she was going to become.  
  
"That's my middle name, but everyone preferred to calm me Felicity" Licity answer trying to whip her tears, Felicity give her a soft smile, deciding to keep going this was to not confuse the toddler even more.  
  
"Hi Felicity" God it felt so weird to talk to her past self. "Why were crying for?" she already damn well knew why but for her past self was just one stranger more.

"That lady... asked about my Daddy" Licity said the last word in a sadness whisper, that Felicity remember exactly the pain she had felt.

Oliver just was getting more and more damn mad at that bastard that somehow his heartless ass could have walked away from that so innocent, beautiful, kind and so bright little girl, his anger got worse when he saw the same pain reflected on his Felicity too.

"And why did you get upset by such simple question?" Felicity asked again with soft voice.

"Because my daddy left me and my mommy" Licity rosy lips started to tremble again just like her eyes were full of tears. "I miss my daddy" she cried out throwing her little arms around Present Felicity and buried her little head on her neck crying.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know" Sara whispered with so much guilt for causing or bringing the little girl such painful memory.

They watched how adult Felicity stayed frozen and tears in her eyes as well with her toddler self wrapped around her, like a koala wrapped in his favorite tree, but after a moment she put her arms around her too and rubbing her back (a move Felicity knew to well from her mother).

"Shhhh..." Adult Felicity started to rock licity softly, after a couple of minutes, the others only keep looking at the heartbreaking scene in front of them, she started to pull away and to whip away the tears of her past self who keep staring at her with wide wet and familiar eyes. 

"My.... why my little chest hurts too much every time I remember him..." Licity asked in such innocent pure way that Oliver, Diggle and Roy felt actual tears in their own eyes.

It was so damn unfair and evil to find out that their Felicity had felt pain and heartbroken even before to actually know what was it, more when right in front of them the little girl was making comfortable rubbing on her heart, obviously trying to ease some of the pain that she could feel there, by now all people in the room wanted to go hunt down the man responsible for causing the sight in front of them. 

"I know... But I promise you that one day it would not hurt like this anymore" Adult Felicity smiled sadly at her past self.

"Did your daddy leave you too?" Licity asked with curiosity wide eyes.

"Yeah... He leaved me too" they also heard their Felicity pain in her soft voice.

"My daddy leave cause I wasn't like the others girls, the girls from my neighborhood always laugh at me and call me by really mean names, they also said that if wasn't a weirdo or nerd and ugly like I'm, my daddy wouldn't have leaved to find another much pretty and normal baby girl, one that was enough for him to stay... " Toddler Felicity said honestly and with actually guilt for believing that she wasn't good enough for that bastard to stay.

They all waited for Felicity correct her, to tell how wrong was what her past self just said, but she only kept staring at toddler licity with that soft sad smile and sympathy in her eyes, then once again hit him, she couldn't correct the little girl cause this was her past version, his Felicity had actually believed what they just heard and probably she still believed that.

_"Why her?" _

_"Shado... Sara are you sure wasn't a fantasy island were you ended up?"_

_"Just the thought of losing someone important to me again..." _

_"And the only thing that I suppose to be good at, I'm failing completely.... Why you need me if you guys have her now..." _

_"Felicity is felling left out, and like we're replacing her with Sara... That's why she has gone after the clock King on her own .... To prove her place on the team.... GOD Oliver you can't be that damn blind or stupid". _

_"I'm I thought I was your girl.... I mean like not like that... Just your girl partner... I know that sounds selly but in my head in make sense..." _

_"You really sell it.... For a moment I really thought that you have mean it... is unthinkable, you and me, I mean..." _

Now all those lines have a lot more sense, the insecurities that he had heard on her voice and the sarcasms humor as defense mechanism, was because that bastard had put them there since she was just a child and his actions since he had met her only had caused to confirm them, at least on her head because the truth was so damn different, but still he had hurt her almost like that bastard, he made his way towards them and took toddler Felicity hand, snapping her focus to him, he smiled soft at her innocent curious face.

"Hey... I want to hear me and leasing well... I don't know if you're even going to remember this when you go back home, but I still I wan your to leasing" Oliver meaning it, but with his eyes at his Felicity.   
  
Because they didn't know if toddler Felicity was going to remember, but all the same they all knew that at least for her past self was still a long way to get where they were right now, so this was more for his Felicity.  
  
"I'm so sorry that you're hurting... Nobody should felt that kind of pain or sadness at such young age, all that you just said or any of those mean girls say to you is totally wrong, you're enough and so sweet beautiful, is not wrong to be yourself, your absolutely incredible genius self because one day that Flawless brain of yours is going to save so many lives, including mine, he did not leave cause you weren't enough, he just wasn't man enough and sure as hell did not deserve to have such a wonderful remarkable sweet daughter like you Felicity, I can only imagine the pain or the insecurities that your little body is going through, but what I do know is that all that and anything that life throws your way is going to form the most beautiful, kind, the strongest, brave and remarkable woman in the world, but also the light in the darkness, my darkness... "He whispered the last part staring right at (adult) Felicity who had tears on her eyes seeing how he mean everything he just said, he smiled at her with that damn breathtaking special smile and turn his attention back to toddler Felicity that had a wonder and shy face. "Anyway would be the luckiest person on the face of the earth to even be in the same room as you, more to a damage person that would taste happiness, hope and love for the first time thanks to you one day" Oliver end with a small smile for the toddler who throw herself at his neck, hugging him tight and giggling.  
  
While the others looked at one and the other when they saw the lock stare between Felicity and Oliver while he kept rubbing comfortably at her past self in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute Toddler Felicity times.  
While learning more about Felicity fun and deep past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter too, Will post the last part next week hopefully or maybe sooner, ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS

The sight in front of him it had to be one of the most adorable things he had ever seen on his life, he thought with a amused and pride wide smile.

After the emotional moment with his Felicity and her toddler version 'Lissy' like Dig decided to call her, Felicity excused herself and get lost in trying to fix that computer that Reverse Flash was so interest on, which Barry said that wasn't anything for them to worried just Felicity had to fix it, and he would fix everything from there.

While Felicity had forgotten about everything and everyone in her chair, letting Oliver, Dig, Roy and Sara to find something for Lissy to do, thing that wasn't something easy to do cause the little girl they were dealing with it wasn't just any other, it was Felicity Smoak small version and a genius since young age, so any silly game really didn't impressed her at all.

Diggle had tried everything he knew about kids, things and game that he usually played with his nephew J.J or his childhood, it were fun at first, but Lissy figure them out at the first tried and got boring right away.  
  
Then there was Roy who tried to teach her some basic and not dangerous acrobatics that Arsenal was known to use the with criminals, not that she needed to know that of course, Yet. But that didn't work either cause apparently Felicity Smoak and not very good coordination were very old good friends since she was a child, which make her fall on her butt every time with an adorable huff of frustration, but never giving of keep trying and get up every time she fell, thing that made Oliver and the others smile in fond with pride cause that was some straight that the saw in their Felicity every single day.  
  
"Okay, maybe we should take a break" Dig recommend with a amused smile when 'Lissy' fall once again trying to do a car whale but falling on her butt again, but the little was having none of it.  
  
"No... I can do it, is just have to do the right math and calculations, so I know when or where put my whole weight.." She went to tried it again, but this time was obvious that she was going to fall on her face and get hurt, so Oliver step right away and lift her up upside down from her little waist.  
  
"We know that you can do everything you put your mind into, Lissy but I think that for now that was enough before you hurt yourself, Bug" Oliver tell her when he lifted her up a little more, bring her to his eyes level with a charming smile.  
  
But he only got a muttered 'Okay' followed by a happy giggle, obviously enjoying being held upside down and her mass of blonde golden locks hair on her face, thing that make the archer chuckle as well by how adorable she was.

Then was his turn, the upside-down was only fun for some time, but then she got bored at it too, so he brought the big guns, it worked that he had his sister Speedy who was at his care a lot of time growing up, even as that in mature Frat boy and playboy back then his favorite moments were definitely with his Speedy, like running after her in the Mansion gardens or pretending to had plans, so she could use those big green eyes on him begging him not to go or at least not without her, reason of her nickname, so he had some games that his energetic sister used to love and tired her out, so that is what he tried to use with Lissy, but just like his friends failing miserable.

"I really don't know what else to do, guys" Oliver signed out in defeat, while Lissy sit down with a boring and kinda sad face, that he just hated to see in either adult or toddler Felicity.

"I don't either, I already use every game or distractions that I know from my time with my nephew" Dig add defeated as well. That girl was something else since little.

"Oh don't look at me, I have never babysat anyone toddler and I already tried everything I know that doesn't include street fighting" Roy add right away. "Maybe we should try to ask Felicity what she liked to play as a kid and.."

"Do you have some kind of death wish man?... Never interrupt Felicity Smoak while she works, or she will use her loud voice, she may be tune, but girl is terrifying when she wants to be" Dig interrupt the young archer option right away knowing how Felicity hated to be distracted, of course only a sweaty and with a six-pack Vigilante was the exception, but only if the salmon ladder was involved.

"Who would have thought that a absolute adorable tiny version of Felicity’s would defeat four trained Vigilantes" Sara add with a smirk. 

"Well let's be honest any version of Felicity would melt this big guy no matter what, cause Miss Smoak is Mr Queen weakness" Roy said teasing and pointing at Oliver who only frowned slightly offended. 

"That is not true..." the archer tried to defend himself but not even sound like he really mean it, cause it was true. 

"huh. Sure man" Dig patted his shoulder with a that 'we know that is bullshit and you're just lying to yourself' face. 

Out of nowhere they heard tiny punches in the pushing bag, they turned around and the sight it really melted his heart right away. They saw Lissy with a boxing gloves that were just to big for her tiny frame, and he did not know how or when she had time to do her mass of golden hair into two adorable French braids, there she was giving her best into the punches she landed on the bag that literally didn't even move because of how tiny she was, but that only make him grin even wider cause it was so goddamn cute.

"Okay, even when I'm a very rough ex soldier, I'm not even in the slightly embarrassed to admit that sight is the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my entire life" Diggle said looking at the Fearless little girl that was destined to become like his sister.

"Oh my God that is so damn cute" Sara agreed too with a smile on her own.

They all agree with John with smiles of their own cause it did was the most adorable thing they have ever seen, but Oliver was too busy looking at the toddler in front of him that even since young age it looked like she was ready to take over the world, just like his Felicity, no matter what life throw at her way his girl always took it and made into something amazing and positive unlike him or anyone of Team Arrow, she was his light after all, of course she was like that since day one.

For Oliver, it was a gift being able to see a little about the woman that had changed his entire life and plan by one single meet, seeing her toddler version was once again proved that Felicity kindness, heart of gold and adorable self was much better than any of them, sure he had all he wanted growing up, but he had always felt that something was missing that couldn't be bought it by his parents money, then his teens started taking any innocence he had left, full of sick mistakes that made him felt disgusting at himself sometimes, but seeing the girl in front of him that have been through heartache, betrayal and sadness by her own father on her tender age, but she did not let that put her down instead had given her more strength that no kid had been something so beautiful to see, he thought with a proud smile still watching at the toddler version of the woman that one day had made fall stupidity in love without even trying.

"Okay guys, is almost done, I already put the code that will fix the problem on the computer that I built back then. It would take some more hours probably until tomorrow afternoon, meaning that my toddler self will have to stay with someone until tomorrow Barry can take her back home.... And why is she... me... Ugh why is she boxing?" Felicity came cutting his thoughts with a frown looking at Lissy.

"Well we were trying to entertain her but nothing worked, it looks like she found it on her own anyway" Dig answer her with an amused smile making Felicity roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah it was really easy to entertain back then... I was just too curious about the world for my own good" Felicity smiled at the girl that sure as hell get into a lot of trouble for that curiosity.

"Yeah it looks like you were aggressive since young age, Barbie" Roy said with a smirk. 

"Speaking about being naughty... Your toddler self may have said something about being grounded for playing poker with some mobsters in Vegas just a month ago in her time" Sara said with a glint on her eyes wanting to her the story just like Oliver, Diggle and Roy.

"Of course she did... Ugh first it was really my intention but like I said I got bored so easily more when my mom used to take to work with her at the casino she worked on, while I sat down all day in the bar of the casino eating nachos with Coca-Cola around drunk fools and jerks... Ugh so one day I really couldn't take it anymore, so I got up and started to explore the whole building I really thought my mom wasn't going to notice by how busy was that day, so I did until I run into a "hidden" door at the end of the bathroom corridor that wasn't on the map and well you know how I... " Felicity was by their sync amused voices, Oliver giving that smile that was only reserved for her that made butterflies on her tummy no matter what.

"You hate mysteries cause they always need to be solved" Oliver, Diggle, Roy and Sara said at the same time with a smile.

"Exactly... Anyway my curiosity got once again the Best of me, so I opened the door, the first thing that I saw was the man in the head of the table, Mr Ronald Catalony..."  
  
  
  
  
"Wait 'Catalony' like one of the most fear Italian mob boss?" Diggle question with a amused smile already feeling that little got into a fear mobster boss heart she was Felicity Smoak after all.  
  
"Oh please he isn't that scary, once he warm up to you the guy is like a teddy bear really.... Anyway they were shocked when they finally noticed me and Uncle Rony order to take me out of there right away but again my mouth talked before my brain could react and pretty much I told him that I could kick his ass in a poker play... "Felicity smirked obviously not regret it at all.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, only you adorable cute little devil could say that to a mob boss and still make him your friend" Roy said laughing making everyone joined, but also making Oliver relaxed more cause that guy couldn't be that bad if he had actually wined a place into that absolutely wonderful, kind, honest and sweet little girl.

"Yeah it was scary the first ten seconds I even thought that I had just made my own funeral, but then Uncle Rony started to laughing in a very warm and amusing way, his stone eyes turned soft at me and asked at his man to clean the table for me" Felicity smile lost in her happy memories, making Oliver more eager to hear the whole story. "Anyway it took me like five minutes to start taking his money and even his watch from my winning, all his man only kept staring at me with wide and shocked eyes, not believing that a tiny innocent little girl was able to kick their boss ass, not looking even the at least sorry for... He just kept looking at me with soft and laughing eyes making me feel like he couldn't be that bad like everyone made him sound if he could still look at me in such warm and fatherly way. That last until my mom come crushing into the door looking scared to death and angry at the same time that she actually scared the majority of the man in that room" they all laughed at that image.  
  
  
  
  
"Your mom sounds like a very great and scary Woman" Diggle said with that smile still on his face having a great time hearing more about their girl life, cause they all knew how closed and guard she was about her past.  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Donna Smoak can be the typical Vegas woman, but when it comes to her baby girl the woman becomes a very protective tiger against the taller person in the room" she said with a emotional smile.  
  
"It sounds like you really miss her and Dig is right about her, after all she is a big reason of the woman that we all have the honor to get to know and you know how We felt about her, Felicity"   
  
Oliver finally said with a that smile again and soft that also was reserved for her too. Making those butterflies move once again cause not only the voice but also the look was just like the one he had given her that night in the mansion when they defeat Slade, just like that soft voice and strange look he had made her believe at least for ten seconds that the man she had fallen totally in love may had felt the same thing about, until he crushed her heart one second later when he put that cure on her hand and finally making her understand what was really happening, so yes she had put some necessary distance between since then more when Laurel started to come around to spend some time with her sister, so she had told her self that it was time for some distance before he could really destroy her.  
  
Oliver watched how his words made her blush and shyly smile at him like he had not seen since she started to put distance between them and making warm inside once again, but then he frowned when he saw how she started to literally pull away all over again with a hurt and sad look for something she was thinking or remembering in her head, just when he was about to asked her what was wrong he was cut by that sweet and innocent voice making everyone looked down at Lissy who somehow without them noticed was already full dressed in her cute bear beanie and gloves ready to head out.   


"I'm hungry and exhausted" Lissy said with a innocent voice and big stunning sleepy eyes. 

"I'm staying with you" Oliver add right away, feeling a little panic at having to let them tonight, more knowing that tomorrow this adorable little girl was going back at her time, he just wanted a little more time. "Before you said anything, please just let me do this. I will stay in your couch okay?"  
  
Giving Felicity those damn big puppy eyes that he damn well knew she couldn't say not to, so she only gave up and give a soft tired 'Okay' that had the archer smiling winning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver finally take a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG one more chapter away to end this story that a lot of you loved since chapter one. It means so much to me that you guy loved, support and read it THANK YOU 😭🤧.
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS.

Make a toddler sleep wasn't an easy task.

Now that he remembers, it was why he never even tried to do such a thing with his sister. Because he remembers how her own mother or Raisa battle against his little Speedy, to the point that sometimes she used to run towards his bedroom and hide under his bed, but the girl always was caught not because he revealed her location nope, but because she revealed herself by either her little legs peaking out or her sweet giggles thing that still makes him smile.  
  
But the blonde who was currently reading a book biggest that her own little body, with her big adorable glasses in the bridge of her nose and soft silk golden hair falling in her shoulders and back on adult Felicity’s bed, wasn't easy either.  
  
After a fast bit from big belly burger, he and the two Felicity's versions had head out to Felicity townhouse while Lissy pass out in back sit, he had thought that the little girl was going to sleep until it was time for her to go back home, but the moment Felicity had stopped the car at her home that thought was proved very wrong.

With sleepy big eyes he had carried the little girl who had held tight to him, he remembered that was just like her adult version had done when they do the elevator thing in Merlyn global or when he had carried her after their accident in the van knocked out, he remembered how that had made his heart-warming seeing that even in her weakest or vulnerable moments the blonde on his arms still trusted him blindly, just like her toddler version do too.

But that fact had brought back when his Felicity started to pull away and that was the exact moment when he had joined back to her, Sara and Laurel after he had defeated Slade. The moment he had got out of that building he had been crushed to a hug, that for a moment he had thought and wanted that were Felicity's arms, but a second later he had noticed that it was Laurel who had been hugging him, he had uncomfortable tried to return the gesture, but just like in the foundry when she had tried to make him fight back against Slade, he had found himself not wanting Laurel to hug him like she had been doing. 

More when he looked right to Felicity At that moment, who was with standing with Sara a few steps behind Laurel. He thought that the face he had seen on her face in Russia was sad and heartbroken, well the look she had watching the sight in front of her was more god-damn totally broken with betrayed and so hurtful expression as well, just when he was about to step closer to her and make everything to take that expression away was the moment Diggle had arrived alongside an Argus Team, before she had gone to John open arms just for her, he had seen the exact moment Felicity had started to shoot him out and build a thick wall between them.

Wall that looked to get thicker and thicker with those few months passing, bringing a lot more tension on the team. Thing that all their team-mates had noticed, of course Diggle knew everything that had gone down, what resulted in a very training sparring that was more like a beat up alongside Roy and Sara too. He had tried to talk to Felicity and explained that he had mean those three so precious words in his childhood mansion, but they either got interrupt or she was making excuses to get away from him when they ended up alone in a room. 

Oliver also wanted to tell her that nothing was or will happening with Laurel, he had made sure of that after an intense but oh so needed talk a week later the thing with Slade had passed. His heart had already chosen a partner a long time ago. With a sigh he kept staring at the absolutely adorable toddler version of his Felicity. Even at only seven years he could already see wise, kindness, light and smartness on her young eyes like his Felicity always had held.

"Hey Lissy, how about you close that big book and get under the blankets, tomorrow will be a big day" Oliver smiled at the little girl who finally had stopped reading her big book.

"But what about my book?" Lissy asked with an adorable frown, God just like her adult version always did.

"I'm sure you have a lot more on your home, where you will go back tomorrow" Oliver said when he felt a pain pang on his chest, because he just wanted to keep finding more about the remarkable woman that little girl will become one day.

She saw how exactly how her whales brain were contemplating if he was saying was a good reason to let her book go or just ignore him, like she had been doing for the last hour, while his team-mates helped to clean the things they had used for dinner. So he flashed her a bright charming smile who once again made turn around her head and nodded shyly.

"Thank you" He said when the toddler finally give him the book back and went to get under the soft blankets on her adult self bed. But frown right away when Lissy looked him right into his eyes, like she was waiting for something. "Ah... everything okay?"

"Well yeah duh.... I can't sleep if my mommy doesn't sing to me. So are you going to?" She asked with big innocent blue-green eyes.

But his eyes were probably bigger because.... He kinda had a horrible voice, his sister and mother words of course. So he knew that no way in hell he could to sing to Toddler Felicity, not without scaring her for life. Oliver felt panic raising with each second the little keep staring up at him, that was when he heard a soft knock and the door opened, revealing the person who always seemed to relax and not exception this time.

"Hey... Oh! why she still awake?" Felicity asked looked at her little self and then at him.

"I tried to make her sleep, but then Lissy said that she couldn't sleep and that maybe a book may help, but obviously she played me and now she says that she can't sleep without your... Ah her mom singing" He babbles out just like her, but the amusing smile she shot at him was worth the embarrassment.

"I'm the only one that babbles around here remember" Felicity give Oliver that smile that in some place on his heart and soul though that was only for him (just like he had a voice, look and smiles for her only), then she clear her throat and take it away putting that wall up once again making him and fury a little at the same time. "But she is totally right, Lissy only can sleep with singing... So why don't you go and help Dig, Roy and Sara to end cleaning up while I make her finally sleep, huh?".

They stared at each other for some time and the tension, the good kind started to raise again, God he started to feel those crazy and impulsive hungry to just take her waist and pull her to his warm body and kiss her senseless like he had the first time he had met her, feelings that he had stopped to fight against a long time with, but she only had to find out so maybe Felicity will stop with those walls between them. With one look to the little girl in the bed made him snap back and realized that this wasn't definitely not the time, maybe after Lissy went back to her time, he thought.  
  
  
"Yeah of course, good Idea. You really don't want to hear me sing" He said making both Felicity’s giggled, a precious sound Oliver smiled and went to kiss Lissy goodnight before he got out of the room and joined his friends in the living room and started to help them to clean in silence. Until a strong, beautiful and Painful angelic voice make them all stop.

_"I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me..."_

Felicity voice held so much pain in those words. And questions started to come. Did she really fear that he wouldn't be always there to save her?. Because Oliver knew sure as hell that he would always put himself between her and any kind of danger.

_"This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
_

_I need somebody to heal  
_

_Somebody to know  
_

_Somebody to have  
_

_Somebody to hold  
_

_It's easy to say  
_

_But it's never the same  
_

_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain"_

Oliver felt that guilty pang all over again. Had he really hurt her that bad?. God knew that was never his intention. How could he when Felicity had got into his heart in a way nobody ever really get to, just that blonde had done it.

_"Now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall _

_A_ _nd you're not here_

_ To get me through it all"_

Oliver remembered how Felicity had looked after the whole 'I love you' thing and the destruction that was need to built back up, then how she had tried to get a job at her level of intelligence and then the fast glances of pain in those unique eyes, that he just knew that were his own doing. He had wanted to help but then all the QC, his sister and Oliver also had tried to help Sara and Laurel after captain heart attack. Had she really felt that alone and out put aside?. God he wanted to punch himself so much right now.

_"I let my guard down_

_A_ _nd then you pulled the rug" _

He could literally hear Felicity how she meant those words, he actually heard how angry she was with herself for letting her guard down definitely with him. After those months he just knows the difference between Felicity trusting him completely and guard up Felicity, that just hurt as hell in his chest. Knowing that his actions had made the most beautiful, kind, bright and remarkable suffer so much to the point of closing herself.

_"I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"_

Oliver though that after all those years in hell had showed him what pain and hatred at himself were, until those words come out in such painful angelic voice that belonged to the woman that had finally showed him what real, pure, intense and strong as hell LOVE really meant. Of course, he freaking loves her, not only LOVED her, hell no Oliver Queen is and will always be stupid in love of Felicity Smoak. How could she thought even for one second that she wasn't someone that he loved like crazy ?. He felt actually tears on his ayes as they keep hearing Felicity angelic and broken voice.

"_But now the day bleeds_

_Into nightfall_  
_And you're not here_  
_To get me through it all_  
_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_I let my guard down_  
_And then you pulled the rug_  
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved"_

When Felicity beautiful voice went to a softer tone, indicating that she about to end the song and Lissy was probably asleep already, Oliver turned to look at his team. Diggle was wearing a pain stare at the door and a little angry for sure noticing the pain in the woman that was like his sister voice. Roy was looking at the floor swallowing hard and blinking fast trying to put together but failing. Sara was also looking at the door with tears on her guilty and sad eyes, because he knew that the small-time they were together felt so wrong the whole damn time, more when he or her noticed Felicity looks around them. But his hunger and wish to be with his Felicity battle with the need to keep her safe, meaning that he had to keep her away no matter how damn hurtful that was.  
  
  
Oliver's eyes snapped back at the door when finally opened again revealing at the most beautiful woman that his eyes had never had the honor to land into. She looked at them with a confused frown, but clear her throat when her eyes landed on his intensity stare at her.   
  
  
"Ah... She finally fell sleep and thanks for helping... Well with everything" Felicity smiled at them all. When Diggle stepped up to her and hug her tight make Felicity frown even more.   
  
  
"You very welcome and sorry but I have to go Lyla is waiting for me.... You have a very beautiful and special voice Felicity" Diggle told her, but Oliver could see that he meant much more with the stare talk he saw happening between his best friends.   
  
  
"Thanks.... But is not really that special" She responded while walking Dig to the door with that modesty of her, but Felicity could be more wrong with not being special. "Goodnight Dig and say Hi to Lyla, for me"   
  
  
After that Roy and Sara followed suit, with very terrible excuses, with a hug and compliments at Felicity absolutely beautiful, flawless voice they were gone, leaving them once again alone. They stare at each other for some time until she broke it first.   
  
  
  
"Well, lucky for you, I have a guest room with your name on it so you really don't have to torture your back with that couch... Believe not a fun thing. Anyway I settle with my kid self that we could share that big and comfy bed so..." Oliver stopped her babbling when he got into her personal space, with that same intensity stare, that he hoped showed at least part of all the love he felt for her." Oliver... What are you doing? " She whispers in a tremble voice.   
  
  
  
  
"What I should have done a long time ago" Oliver said but before she could respond, his lips were firmly against hers.   
  
  
  
  
He felt her surprise gasping and hesitation at first, but then Felicity finally melted into the kiss and his body, she let go of his forearms to put her hands around his neck thing that brought a more confident buzz for both, making to go from biting and sucking each other lips with tender, soft gasp to opening each other mouth and wrapping their tongues together. Finally, knowing how the other tasted like. Feeling how she was starting to grow tired in her bare toes, Oliver put his hands under her butt and wrapping her legs around his waist. Felicity gasp and moan when he pressed her to the door, never breaking the kiss. They knew that it was so much left to talk about, but for now they did not need actual words, for now their intensity, beautiful, tender and hot kisses were saying all that they needed to know.   
  
  
  
They were going to be fine forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver finally have the talk.  
Saying goodbye, but saying to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG last chapter of this story 😭💔 Please I hope you enjoy and please you at least a little. Sorry for the very late update but job has been so busy (sorry for the errors that you find 😆) THANK SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT 🤧😭💞 (Maybe I will do drabbles of these story in the future who knows 😚)  
PLEASE LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS.

Coconuts scent right under his nose and silk ivory skin against him.

That was the first things that hit Oliver, the moment he started to wake up. In only one second the night before events started to come. Felicity heartbroken lullaby to her past self 'Lissy', finally after so long, He had leasing to his heart and letting that control go with her. All those fears went to window the moment Felicity soft, puffy and oh so delicious lips touch his. Oliver that they were always going to be danger around the corner, but he had finally seen that he preferred to keep the woman he loved the most and the only one who truly felt for the first time what pure, so full of Lust and right true love felt. Than keeping her away where he couldn't get to her in time.

Last after a very heated, rough and sloppy crazy kisses with some hips and moans included against her door. Only remembering wake Up other part of his body, but he forced to ignore it, anyway they had decided to let it there because there was an actual child in her room. Keep going would have been just so wrong, but not much when Felicity accepted to share her guest room bed with him. Watching the woman that he had loved for so long now, doing her routine for bed had been so domestic and intimate that he hadn't known how much he had craved it until Felicity had done it. The moment Oliver and Felicity had got into bed everything felt so natural, so right when they wrapped around each other and talk in whisper into the darkness.

Felicity had fallen sleep on his bare chest with nothing but completely, blind trust for him, making Oliver feel how his love for the woman on his arms only kept growing. And even after seeing the effect that he shirtless had on her, never stopped to make his heart beat faster like the first time she had seen him like that. Because every person that had seen Oliver scars had given him pity, shock, fear, even disgust looks, but with Felicity had always shocked him how she just accepted them or the pride that shined on her eyes because 'Even that hurted to see how much pain he had gone through, they were also physical evidence of how strong he truly was and also of the person they had shaped him into'. Even when she did not know words had made those insecurities or self disgust fade in multiple dark times. But his favorite was also the Lust that seemed to add for her and his tattoos as well. God he just loved like crazy.

"Mmm.... I can't literally hear you thinking" Felicity sweet and husky from sleeping stopped his thoughts.

"Morning, Beautiful" Oliver said softly and made those butterflies wake up as well when he felt her smiling into his chest.

He saw how she started to poll her head up towards him and rest her delicate jaw on his chest. But he literally felt like time stopped when Felicity smiled at him, with content on those big beautiful blue-green eyes. This right here was what he had let himself to imagine only when he was alone. Waking up with his girl in the safely of his arms, but stupidity denied himself for so long, but that changed last night

"Morning, Handsome... So what wake up that hot brain so early?" Felicity bold flirting made Oliver laugh and turn on.

"Nothing... Just once again acknowledging how remarkable a certain blonde is and how stupid in love I'm with her" He said with sensual, but also so full of love whisper.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Oliver" She said with that lovely blush on her cheeks, that despair in her breasts cleavage making lick his lips trying to control himself. Having with only tiny sleep shorts and silk white top was helpful either.

[Felicity White Top.](https://www.google.com/search?q=sexy+silk+top&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiTy6rh5szlAhWLaKwKHV8dDaUQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=sexy+silk+top&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...23498.25119..25653...0.0..0.145.461.0j4......0....1.........41.fAuumne6P1g&ei=mSG-XdOaB4vRsQXfurSoCg&bih=560&biw=360&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=ivsn#imgrc=753on0_KoSbo7M) [Felicity sleep shorts.](https://www.pinterest.com.mx/pin/735986764085973222/)

"Well... Ah you have always tell me to be honest and I'm being that. Something that have never been with anyone else before, Not even with Laurel..." Oliver was cut when he saw how her beautiful face fall down and her blonde soft halo drawn out a little. 

"Yeah 'Gorgeous' Laurel..." Felicity muttered standing up, but he took her wrist and made her look at him again. 

"Hey" Oliver said in a soft voice and a concern frown at her when he saw sadness on her eyes. "I didn't say that to upset you... What is going on?... And don't said.." 

"Nothing" 

"And don't said nothing. Please talk to me" Oliver pleaded, because he wanted to know once and for all why she had put those thick walls between for so long. He just knew that there was more than what he had done the unthinkable for her to close up so hard. "Please, baby talk to me" 

Felicity stared at him for some time, debating with herself if she should tell him or not. One look to those deep blue eyes and seeing his strong need to know made her sign in defeat and sit down beside him. 

"She stopped by a week after the whole Slade thing" Felicity whispered looking at the floor, not ready to look at him in the eyes. 

"Who is _she_, Felicity??" Oliver said with his gut telling him this was bad. More with how defeated she looked. 

"Laurel" Felicity said in such low whisper that damn broke him and anger him at the same time towards the mention woman. 

"What did she said?" His voice come out angry just like it sounded under his green hood. But he forced himself to calm down when Felicity looked at him like she had done something wrong, so he put his hands softly on her porcelain face and thumbs caressing her cheekbones. "Baby I'm not angry at you, I.... I just need to know what she said to you, because I'm sure is the reason why you just shoot me out almost completely those last months, so yeah I'm angry with Laurel... Please just tell me" 

"She... It was nice at first. Asking how I was doing or how I was feeling after the whole terrible thing that just happened" He saw Felicity swallow hard the tears that were already forming on her eyes. "But then she pretty much told me to not get near you or being 'my pathetic self' thinking that you, 'Ollie Queen' would ever even think of being with a nobody and nerd like me" Felicity cried out with a whimper.

But he was frozen with pure and hot as hell anger through his veins, wanting to punch something until his ankles started to bleed. Just hearing almost word by word the mean things and lies that Laurel had said to the only woman who he has fall stupid in love with, make him angry as hell.

"What else, Felicity?" He said needed to know everything, because once his Felicity ended he was going to make sure to made her see how bunch of bullshit lies those were.

"Laurel said to not keep wasting my time or dignity in my 'pathetic crush', because I only looked like a desperate fool... That it you will always come back to her, because unlike me she was willing to share you, because after all that who you are.... She said that you would have let me die on Slade hands to save her instead... "Felicity in such heartbroken voice that finally made him snap and punch the nearest wall, hard and cursing under his breath.

Silence for some time in the room, while he put his forehead on the wall. Trying to calm down. How could Laurel said those disgusting and horrible things, more importantly after the talk he had with her two days after the whole Slade thing in the hospital where Quentin had been healing. Oliver had let her very clear, hell even he had already done it on Tommy's grave on his second day back in the city. That it was over for two simple things, it had taken him their cold and so wrong night together before the undertaking to see that just because he cared about her, did not mean that he was in love with her and even when at the time made him felt guilty of finally admitted, he had never really had been. 'Ollie' had used her naive dreams to become the next 'Mrs Queen' and simple familiarity to keep his parents off his back about the commitment, he only used her, so he could still bedding anything with legs back then including her sister and some of her friends as well. Then when he had come back it had been the guilt to somehow make it up to her for all the pain he had caused. But he had finally seen that was it, he cared about her but nothing more. Oliver wished he had seen that before betraying his best friend, who truly always had loved Laurel.

And hearing how she had boldly admitted that she still did not care about him cheating on her if that meant to be with him. Made him sick and angry because she had said those sick words to the only person who had never seen him as that fucked up boy, His Felicity should never even imagine him being okay with such gross and heartless thing that Laurel had implied to be something that would make him "Happy". He only needed his Felicity on the same room to be happy. The only body his eyes, body, Lust and so tender love he craved was his blonde angel, Oliver Queen only needed his Felicity Smoak.

"Oliver" the tender and so beautiful sound of his name rolling somehow sinfully and heartbroken of her mouth finally made him turn around to Felicity. She was looking at him with tearful eyes and with only one look begging him to say something. Again surprising him how they didn't need actual words to read each other souls. Only one look was enough with them.

"Oh Felicity" Oliver said sitting on the bed again and whipping her tears so tenderly. "Felicity, I want you to leasing to me and leasing well because I never want to see this sadness or even defeat on this beautiful big eyes, okay?" He waited until Felicity nodded and stare at his eyes.

"Felicity, All what Laurel said are a bunch of lies. I know that not even wanting I had hurt you and you have no Idea how I hate myself for doing it. If I could somehow go back in time and prevent it I would do it in a heartbeat, sweetheart. I suck with feelings talk is a thing That my old self and I have in common with. But that is it. 'Ollie' die in that Gambit, Felicity. I know is wrong but a part of me is glad that it did. Because is the reason why I meet you and I fall stupidly in love with you" he saw her eyes go pure shock wide. "It took me some time, mistakes that I wish could change to see that I had never, ever been really been or felt what real love felt like. And now before you ask not even with Laurel back then, now that I think about it she probably said all those mean and disgusting things to you because of my talk with her" Oliver said with a tired sigh.

"What talk?" Felicity asked confused.

"After we got back from Lian Yu, I went to check on Quentin in the hospital and well of course Laurel was there, she started to talk about how she could help me to get my family company back and pretty much suggested hanging out on her apartment while we worked, but I know her and saw right through what she was really trying to do... I said that I would be so thankful if she really could help me but that didn't me that we were going to go back to that toxic relationship... Laurel got angry and started to said that now she knew my secret, we could maybe make it work. I kept telling her no, and she only got angry until I lost it... I literally said that if it was my choice she would have never found out about me being the Arrow, not because I was scared for her protection, I mean yeah, but more because it never felt right the lonely thought of her knowing the truth. Again Laurel keep stubborn saying that I was only saying those things to keep her safe, and she tried to kiss me, but I push her away that she almost fall to the floor " Oliver felt a weight lifting off his shoulders to finally saying all this to Felicity, who tried to hide her chuckle for the last part, which only amused him even more. After hearing all the mean things Laurel had said to Felicity he did not even sorry for it.

"Anyway... She said something that make me angry and.... I just didn't care how cold it comes out or how it hurt her because just hearing said it.... She put those images on my head make me go crazy..." Oliver said in a lost voice.

Felicity could see that whatever Laurel had told him had a very hurtful and cold response for the woman, but Oliver didn't look that sorry. Only lost on dark thoughts, and she always had hated to see those stare on his face even when he went with ridiculous lies at the start. 

"Oliver.... What did she say to you?" She put gently and warm delicate small hands on his cheeks and Oliver unashamedly lean into her touching like he had always wished to do.

"Laurel said that I was just kidding myself about my feelings towards you.... That I would have chosen her and let you to die on Slade hands..." Oliver saw how unsure get back on her face, so he lean his forehead to hers and breath her in that unique scent that was just, Felicity’s. "I told.... Or better said I scream her that if Slade had really made me choose... I would have chosen you in a heartbeat." He said in pure honesty whisper.

"Oliver" Felicity gasped in shock and with emotional shining on her eyes obviously debating if it was true. After how he had pushed her away and Laurel's words he could really blame her.

"I know that I probably sound like a horrible person, Felicity but I didn't care. She started to put images on my head of a world without and... I never want to live in a world like that. I know we have a long way to go, apologies from my part for the mistakes that I made and ended up hurting you. But what you can be sure as hell from this moment on, is that I want to be with you. In every way of our lives and yes there will be times that I would go crazy or overprotective of you, but we will always take decisions and responsibilities, Together. Felicity my body, mind and heart only craves for you and no one else like Laurel said that would be something like would make happy. I only want to lose myself in you. Please don't ask me to say that I don't love you, because you're my always and I just want to be yours. Please just give one more chance and I will never let you down ever again, Baby" they looked at each for some time while both cried freely and letting be vulnerable with one another only.

"Okay... Just, please don't break my heart again, Oliver... I will not be strong enough to get through again" Felicity finally said in happy and broken whisper.

"I promise that I will protect you and that gold, kind, beautiful heart of yours, Honey" He said with the biggest smile, and they close the distance between them, lips against lips again, the best fucking feeling in the world if you ask him.

>>>------------------>

"UGH... This is not fair?" Felicity fake offended voice make Oliver look up of his task, and he smiled when he saw that playful pout.

"What is not 'fair', Felicity?" Oliver said but shamelessly her name come out in a flirty purr and saw her blush, but obviously in a turn on way now making him smirk at her.

"You look like that, plus can take any bad guy blindly and now.... You can cook too?" She signed dramatically .

He laughed and look at his task that was almost complete. After their very emotional talk and make out like teenagers on the bed, they had to pull apart because without notice Felicity had climb to his lap, and they both started to grind hips together in a delicious fraction, but again there was a toddler who was coming home on her time in a couple of hours. So they made silence promise to continue later maybe after he actually took her to a date first. So he had headed to her kitchen to make breakfast while Felicity dressed her younger self and get Lissy ready for Barry to take back at her time. He lost himself on the peace that brought cooking for her.

"Yeah I have not done it since I first get back from the island with Raise a couple of times... But you know not really the time or desire to do it since then" Oliver whispered and put his hands around her waist, knowing that she knew what he mean.

"Well I can't wait to taste you... I mean your food not in the inappropriate way that it sounded... Not that yourself would taste good, God knows you will... Oh, my God, please stop me" Felicity close her eyes tight and the blush just got worse. He only made a sound between a chuckle and a turn on groan.

"Mmmm, I'm sure that you will taste better, baby" He breathed out their lips almost together, and he playful grabbed her butt cheeks, God, and he thought resistance was hard before.

"Oliver" Felicity moaned out knowing exactly what his suggestive tone mean.

"Later, baby let's get your adorable past self to her time first, but first breakfast and I think you should stop trying to put your hands lower than my pants band because I can hear small footsteps coming our way" Oliver said putting his hands back on the small of her back right before 'Lissy' appeared in the door frame.

She was wearing the same cute clothes, but refreshed after Felicity had washed them last night. Still surprised him how even see his Felicity this you he could already see the wisdom, kindness, love, pain and straight shining through her eyes already. She was Felicity Smoak after all.

"Good morning... Oliver," Lissy said in shyly voice, he guessed that after her father had left the little girl wasn't really used to males. So he tried to look friendly as possible.

"Hi, Lissy. I hope that you are hungry. I made pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries. Orange juice. Omelets with bacon and chocolate milkshake... I hope you liked" Oliver said with a smirk at the little girl who face light up even before he ended his minus.

"YUMMY!!.. Yes thank you, Oliver" Lissy said sitting on her chair and started to eat happily.

He looked at Felicity shocked stare and smiled more softly at her. 

"How... How did you know than that is my favorite breakfast" She said with incredulous voice.

"Felicity Smoak, just because I tried to keep my distance, doesn't mean that I didn't know what you like or hated, honey" Oliver said kissing her nose and made her giggle "Now come on, before it gets cold".

They eat peaceful and leasing to 'Lissy' babbling the whole time. He had never thought he could be this peace before, but of course his Felicity changed that as well.

_His guiding light. _

>>>----------------->

This moment was bittersweet.

He and Felicity stayed back while 'Lissy' said her goodbye in a sassy, adorable and smart way to Diggle, Sara and Roy. For now at least because this right here with him and the others three were her future after all, but still hurt a little see her go to a time when she still had a lot to go through or loneliness place that it wasn't a place where her beautiful light should be. But it helps to think and remember that all those things that little girl had yet to go through had shaped the strong, kind, heart of gold, beautiful and stunning women who had her head on his shoulder breathing him in while they hold hands. He caught Dig's knowing and "I was right, buddy" smirk at him since they stepped into the foundry after they all saw the obviously relationship change of him and Felicity. Oh! they were happy for both of their friends, but that didn't mean that they get a free pass of the teasing bus.  
  
  
  
  
"Bye, even when I think that you'll are a bunch of weirds I liked to spend the night with you" Lissy said in giggle while they all laughed. She turned to Oliver and asked him to lower to her eyes level which he did. "So... I'm not going to see you again, Ol'ver?" she said in a timid sad voice.  
  
"Ahhh... Now any time soon, but we will meet again Lissy, in a time when I will need you the most perhaps" He replied in a soft voice as well, Felicity put her hand on his shoulder in support and knowing exactly what he mean.  
  
"Well I'm going to miss you..." Lissy said before she brought her mouth close to his ear to whisper something, but she wasn't really that good at it seeing that his team and adult Felicity could hear. "I... Was wondering if that pretty blonde is your princess?? Like in the movies that Mama makes me see all the time.... She does look like one" She asked and made her adult self blush when he turned around to look at her.  
  
  
  
  
"She is and yes... I think that she is the most pretty, no actually the most beautiful and stunning strong Queen in the face of the earth" Oliver said looking right into his Felicity eyes that were invaded with tears.  
  
With one last hug and cheek kiss to toddler Felicity, he stood up and back away nodding his head at Barry, they were ready....  
  
"Wait..!!" Felicity said when Barry put 'Lissy' on his arms and walked towards them. "I... We did not really get to talk much on your time here... What I mean to say is that... I know how it feels when your father abandoned you" she said in broken voice to her past self.  
  
"Really?? Did your daddy left too?. Does your chest hurts like mine?" Lissy asked in a painful innocent voice making Felicity let some tears to fall, remembering exactly how much it hurt.  
  
  
"Yeah... But I want to say that yes it will hurt for time and some will never go away. Just like all those insecurities that we both know that you have, or it may not be only time that someone will leave you, Lissy. But at the end that will build your character for the better. One day you will find that person that will make you feel that is your real home and who will not walk away from you forever..." Felicity said the last part looking right into his eyes, and they both smiled at each other like idiots. "All this pain will be worth it because one day life will gift you with a bunch of weirds as you family" that all laugh and Lissy giggle happily. "What happened or what will happen will be all worth in the end... I promise you that and remember that you are much stronger than any life throws at you way. Smoak Woman are not that easy to put down" She ended with cheek kiss to her past self.  
  
"That is what Mama always says... Thank you" The little girl said in a peaceful voice and both Felicity’s smiled at each other before Barry run towards a open portal.  
  
  
"You're so strong. I'm so proud of you" Oliver said putting his arms around her and kissing her for some time.  
  
"Well thank you, Mr Queen and I took my lead from you" Felicity said kissing too and smiled up at him.  
  
"Felicity Smoak, would you like to go out with me?" He said with a pathetic shaking voice and an adorable blushing in his cheeks for the big, bright smile on his lips.  
  
"Mmmm. I thought you will never going to ask. Yes Oliver Queen, I would love to go on a date with you" She smiled even bigger before crashing her lips to his, their idiots smile made it kind hard to do it properly, but they wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
  
  
Diggle, Sara and Roy where doing whistles and clapping behind them and muttered "These two finally take their heads out of their asses".  
  
  
  
  
_It was the start of something beautiful after all_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind and Tanks again.


End file.
